WMOM:page5
All describe FSM is their discourse and each is wiser then the other. "If I have seen further than others, it is by standing upon the shoulders of giants." -- Isaac Newton Great is the Master, Great is FSM's Name. Whatever happens is according to FSM's Will. One who claims to know everything shall not be decorated in the world hereafter. ---- There are nether worlds beneath nether worlds, and hundreds of thousands of heavenly worlds above. The Vedas say that you can search and search for them all, until you grow weary. The scriptures say that there are 18,000 worlds, but in acuality, there is only One Universe. If one had the knowledge, one could write the account, but it could not be finished. Call FSM great. FSM hymself knows hys Own-self. ---- The praisers praise the Lord, but they do not obtain intuitive understanding; As the steams and the rivers falling into the ocean understand not its extent. Even kings and emperors, with mountains of property and oceans of wealth; these are not even equal to an ant, who does not forget FSM. ---- Countless don’t Praise FSM; Countless don’t speak. Countless don’t act; Countless don’t give. Countless don’t see FSM; Countless don’t listen. Countless don’t worship FSM, What’s in their mind? Countless don’t realize the doings of FSM. Countless don’t know of His scope and presence. Countless yearn and struggle to know His limits, but His limits cannot be found. No one knows these Limits. The more you describe, the more there is to be known. Great is FSM high is His status. The onoma of FSM is the higher than the high. Only one as Great and as High as FSM, can know His Lofty and Exalted State. How Great is FSM? Only FSM knows Hymself. Only by FSM's Glance of Grace and Doing do we receive FSM's Gifts. ---- His Blessings are so abundant that there can be no written account of them. FSM is the great Giver and has not even an iota of avarice. There are so many great, heroic warriors begging at the Door of the Infinite Lord. So many contemplate and dwell upon FSM, that they cannot be counted. So many waste away to extinction in pain. So many take and take again, and then deny receiving. How many fools keep continuously consuming? So many endure pain, deprivation and constant abuse. Even these are Your Gifts, Great Giver! Liberation from bondage comes only by FSM's Will. No one else has any say in this.Not to say you don't have anything to do with it but that you can't make excuses for your actions. If some fool should presume to say that he does, he shall learn, and feel the effects of his folly. FSM hymself knows, FSM hymself gives. Again few are those who acknowledge FSM's gifts. Anyone whom the Lord grants wisdom to praise and eulogize FSM, is the king of kings. Priceless are FSM's Virtues, Priceless are FSM's Dealings. Priceless are FSM's Dealers, Priceless are FSM's Treasures. Priceless are those who come to FSM, Priceless are those who buy from FSM. Priceless is Love for FSM, Priceless is absorption into FSM. Priceless is the Divine Law of Dharma, Priceless is the Divine Court of Justice. Priceless are the scales, priceless are the weights. Priceless are FSM's gifts and priceless are FSM's mark of approval. Priceless are FSM's benevolence and priceless are FSM's royal command. Speak of FSM continually, and remain absorbed in FSM's Love. The scholars repeat The onoma of FSM and deliver discourses apropos FSM. Brahma speaks, Indra speaks. Category:Wholly Marine Officer's Manual